


【快新】不是，要干嘛你要先说

by Turkeyyu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu
Summary: *ABO*互有好感的宿敌状态
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 10





	【快新】不是，要干嘛你要先说

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO
> 
> *互有好感的宿敌状态

今天的侦探很奇怪。

怪盗基德沉默地听着对方拆解魔术手法，起初还很认真，到了后来却频频走神。天台的气流撩动披风，将那片布料吹得猎猎作响，也带走空气里一丝若有似无的甜味。

“……喂，你还没检查好吗？”

同样感到不对劲的还有工藤新一，他不动声色地後退几步，离怪盗稍远一些，同时催促对方交出宝石。侦探有种不妙的预感——不，不是预感，他早就有所察觉。

来自身体内部、极其陌生的……热潮。

这副被APTX-4869摧毁过的身体，毫无疑问已经脱离正常发育的轨道。比如在同龄人习惯随身携带抑制剂，仔细记录自身信息素週期的时候，他仍能两手空空毫无顾忌地跑遍各大案发现场。

好吧，报应来了。

工藤新一静下心来感受体内的异样，最後得出一个最合理的答案：他在分化。

这是他一直期待的事，然而情况显然不遂人意，毕竟他想要的第二性別不该有明显的分化过程，於是可能性只剩两种。

Alpha，还是Omega？

听到对方提醒基德才堪堪回神，确认了手中的蓝钻並非潘朵拉后就打算丟还给侦探，像曾经做过的无数次一样——脚尖转过四分之一圈，他回身的动作却猛然抖了一下，整个人生生僵在原地。

因为原先处於逆风，基德迟迟没能意识到发生了什么，直到目光落到工藤新一脸上的那刻。他蹙起眉，宝石沿著漂亮的拋物线连结他和侦探的手，体温隔了层手套而没有留在上面，却不代表气味也一样。

侦探将宝石收入外套内侧，捕捉到浅淡的玫瑰香气。怪盗基德神秘、优雅且迷人，确实適合这般浪漫的味道。然而他清楚那是人工提炼的，信息素就跟指纹一样能辨识身份，怪盗怎么会轻易洩露半分。

也许分化正在改变他的意志。工藤新一想，他的内心正升起一股冲动，渴望得到眼前人真正的信息素。怪盗基德应该是Alpha吧？这么说来，本能地受他吸引的自己就是Omega了？

思绪漫遊到九霄云外。工藤顺手松了松领带，却发现这丝毫无助於缓解燥热。这个认知让他焦虑起来，不由地挺直了脊背，眼下並非自己有把握掌控的情况。

他用力眨眨眼，试图保持大脑的清明。

“名侦探，你不是Beta吗？”

说着怪盗基德跳下围栏，很自然地朝他走近几步，又突然想到什么似地顿在原位，半晌退回方才的距离，话里有毫不掩饰的关心。

“谁告诉你我是Beta了……”工藤感觉下腹彷彿有一团火在烧，並且不断蔓延至全身，简直糟糕透顶。“如你所见，我正在，呃，分化。”

“怎么会这么晚？！是因为那个药？”基德担忧道，分化一般发生在12岁至15岁性成熟的时期，而工藤新一早在几个月前就参加成年礼了。*

他不合时宜地想起礼程中的侦探，彼时对方一身西装笔挺，发型也特別打理过，显得清爽又帅气。

“对，还了宝石就快走吧，我下去跟……唔、跟警部借抑制剂就行。”

工藤边说边攥著衣服下襬，平整的西装外套在手裡皱成一团。他根本不知道自己的状态看上去有多差，基德放轻了呼吸好减轻Omega信息素对自身的影响，刚蛻变的人自然不懂得收放气味的要领，何况一个正在经历分化的少年。

还好这里是天台，而他不可能选择风力不足的夜晚行动。

“等等，”基德叫住了正想离开的侦探，“对付我这种现行犯，搜查二课派的人一定都对体能有高度要求，也就是说，基本上都是Alpha。”

他说着语气里难得有些焦急，无意识地逼近工藤要阻止对方：“你这样过去很危险。”

源源不绝的情潮逐渐淹没理智，工藤新一靠在墙上才堪堪保持站立。他早已无法专心思考，聽见基德的话只觉得一阵头痛，“那怎么办？”

基德也陷入困境，直觉告诉他绝不能把名侦探丟在这里，自己去买抑制剂再回来。他做不出这种事情，对一个即将发情的Omega来说，单独在外是非常危险的情况。不只如此，市面上抑制剂针对体质分成不少类型，他不一定能买到適合名侦探的那种，何况是这个用过APTX-4869的身体，随意用药还真不知道会引发什么副作用。

局势僵持不下的时候，通往天台的铁门却突然被猛撞了一下。

两人都被吓了一大跳，基德抓起工藤的手就把他拉到死角，用披风将对方紧紧裹住。再次抬头时目光冷冽，弓着脊背像一只随时能爆起的猛兽，绷紧精神准备应对任何突发状况。

生锈的门锁被撞开，一个警员走入视野东张西望着，见状基德将侦探抱得更紧，最後那点白色也在警员望过来之前消失在墙角。不知道过了多久，才终于聽见铁门重新阖上时刺耳的摩擦声。

……好像安全了。

基德如释重负地呼出一口气，却在掀开披风的瞬间瞳孔骤缩——布料创造了密闭空间，方才被掩起的信息素现下一股脑往外冲出，而他完全没有防备。

怀里的侦探脸上潮红一片，阖起双眼极力忍耐着什么的样子。基德起身退开，对方失去支撑就往旁边倒，吓得他又趕紧扶了上去。

“名侦探，你还好吧？”

不确定警员是否已经走远，怪盗只能用气音问道。情况并没有比刚才好，他吸入了大量信息素。

发情中释放的信息素。

“你觉得、哈……我看起来很好吗。”工藤新一清楚感觉到自己下身支起的帐篷，穿著贴身的西装裤特別难受，那凸起的弧度明显到相当令人尴尬。

他低著头，不想让宿敌看到自己的表情，用脚趾头想都知道那一定很糟糕。

“那你……呃。”

怪盗努力放轻呼吸，他不能憋气，否则忍不住时只会吸进更多信息素。身体此刻是什么反应他再清楚不过——兴奋、愉悅，且跃跃欲试。

Omega天生就对Alpha有著无上的吸引力，信息素不容反抗地闯入鼻腔、肺脏，冲刷他的理智，奔腾著要把Alpha信息素也逼出来。基德拚命地思考，想安抚怀里手足无措的人，却不得不承认他已经闻到了自己的味道，这不应该，他也曾经面对失控的Omega粉丝，那时意外接觸到的信息素更多，而他没有被影响半分。

除非——除非他们两人，怪盗基德和工藤新一，契合度该死地高。

想通这点，怪盗脸色白了又红，幾乎不敢再细想下去。他知道名侦探多么优秀而耀眼，也很喜欢这个能跟上自己思路的宿敌，一个临时标记完全不需介意，他乐意帮对方度过难关。

但这个事态发展，完全不是一个咬痕能解决的样子。

比咬腺体更少的信息素交换是接吻，比咬腺体更多的是插入式性行为——靠，怪盗崩溃地在心裡骂道，他硬了。

名侦探显然注意到了，毕竟他仍然将对方揽在怀里。基德内心不禁流下宽面条泪，这下名侦探会怎么想他？无法自控精蟲上脑的蠢货？不，这确实不是他能控制的啊！

“……基德，”工藤一脸视死如归，然而这只是为了保住脸面——他已经难堪到想将自己就地掩埋了。“你说，临时标记能解决分化的发情吗？”

能，当然能，前提是两人契合度不高，Alpha咬了发情中Omega的腺体也不会跟著发情。

“……没办法。”

基德诚实道，彻底断了自己的后路，毕竟此刻再解释这些一点用处也没有。他犹豫道：“我……呃，我是说，我们……”

“抱歉，希望你不要介意。”工藤新一道，用力推了一把怪盗，坐在对方的腰上压制著Alpha所有动作。其实他早就四肢发软无力，能制住对方全因为怪盗在他出手时就没有反抗，顺着他的意思向后倒在地上。

“名侦探，你冷静一点。”基德艰难地嚥了口唾沫，现在他能清楚分辨出那味道，是柠檬和柑橘类相融的清香，该是温和的，此刻却昭示著信息素的主人极为躁动不安。Omega已经完成了分化，他全身都被对方纯度极高的信息素包裹，每一次呼吸都意味着多一分沉沦。

“对不起。”

工藤又一次道歉，发红的双眼看得基德一愣一愣地，来不及做出回应，身上的人哑著嗓音道：“请你先睡一觉吧。”

“什……”

麻醉针准确没入基德的脖颈，他挣扎不到半秒便失去意识，侦探松了口气，却发现这一步走得远没有想像中好。

Alpha的信息素没了控制便肆意散发出来，醇厚的苦巧克力味他只需要闻一小口，身体就彻底瘫软下去。他伏在基德身上，本能地循著气味凑到对方后颈用力呼吸。

这会上瘾的。侦探想。

他真的好香。

随即工藤新一在心裡把自己骂得狗血淋头。他不想这样，一点都不想，走出这一步以后该如何面对基德？他分明如此珍视这份关系……

慾望被挑起时怪盗的表情工藤看过一眼便无法忍受，他不该睁着那双蛊惑人心的眼望向自己，这么清冷孤傲的人，怎么会願意被动陷入情慾里。

会生气吧。

看着基德沉睡时平静的脸，侦探下定决心要尽快解决。

他解开自己的皮带，金属碰撞的声响令人清醒地感到羞耻，裤底已经被身体里流出的水濡溼，紧紧贴着皮肤，他一把扯下长裤就随意扔在地上。

现在换基德的……工藤新一闭了闭眼，仅仅是将手放在对方腰间他就罪恶感深重，只能动作僵硬地把人扒光，几乎不敢将视线移到Alpha胯下。

虽然没有经验，但他也知道该怎么做。侦探将手指伸入身下湿软的穴道，草草扩张了一会才确定它真的能承受眼前的东西，接着他半跪起身，找准角度，最後一次抖着声音道：“我很抱歉。”

被圆润的顶端蹭过时，工藤新一没忍住小声地呻吟起来。他曾经以为自己不会有这种时候，但显然是低估了发情能造成的影响。双腿不断颤抖，跪都跪不住，他两手撑在基德颈侧，汗水落在对方泛红的脸颊上。

龟头已经没入穴口，粗长的性器将他钉在原地不敢动弹，最後在工藤无力支撑身体时像一柄利刃狠狠捅进后穴深处。初次承受插入的Omega发出一声短促的尖叫，疼痛挟著快感幾乎要逼他落下眼泪。

“哈……呜。”

工藤俯下身去，贴着基德的后颈大口呼吸，信息素湧入压制了痛觉，同时不容反抗地剥夺Omega的个人意志，於是他遵从本能而动，引导Alpha一次次侵入自己最敏感的地方。

泪水蓄在眼眶里模糊了视野，工藤瞇著眼想重新看清基德的脸，只有这样才能唤回侦探一点理智，提醒他保持自我，踏错一步会要他后悔万分。

后穴里的东西不知道顶到哪一点，过於猛烈的快感令人害怕又忍不住迷恋，於是侦探明白了——那是生殖腔，一个对于Omega和Alpha来说都是天堂的存在。

闭合的入口受了刺激便缓缓打开，准备接受外来者的侵犯。就算是工藤新一也难以抵挡这种诱惑，他浅意识地让阴茎不断撞上生殖腔口，酥麻感一波波袭卷而来。

如果完全插进去会发生什么事？

插进生殖腔里……

光是幻想那场景就要兴奋得颤抖。Omega不知何时已经拋开羞耻心，舒服就叫出声，手裡紧抓着怪盗的披风，将它们蹂躏得看不出一丝原先的洁白无瑕。

工藤新一分不出心思去思考他们是否还回得去，只知道自己将永远记住这荒唐的夜晚。

后穴汩汩流出湿滑的液体，顺着腿根往下在地面积成两小滩，深埋其中的性器更是不用说，湿淋淋的水光让茎身上的青筋更加明显。工藤看着在自己股间进出的东西，不禁握住自己同样挺立的部位，但是任凭他怎样动作，都感受不到曾经自渎时获得的满足。

这实在令人难安，分化让他的身体变得迥然不同，连自己都觉得陌生。他不由自主抱紧基德，试图从对方身上汲取一点安全感，他们还没标记，所以这不是因为Omega对Alpha原始的依赖，而是——

工藤来不及思考自己所作所为背后的含义，下一次插入时性器如他所愿破开了生殖腔口，闯进那更温暖、更柔软的秘境。他吓得不敢动弹，不知道下一步该怎么做，慌乱与恐惧让眼泪开了闸似地不断往外冒，一颗颗砸在怪盗胸口，将那裡洇出一片深色。

还好他具备对标记行为的基本认知。工藤缓慢地挪动身体，性器碾过腔口退回肠道里，仅仅是这样就让他几欲崩溃。

不能再碰这个地方。工藤在心裡一遍又一遍警告自己，这份后果他承担不起。

麻醉药再强，效果也因人而异，这是第一次打中怪盗基德，没有经验可供参考，意味着留给他的时间不一定有想像中那么多。侦探将脸埋到怪盗颈侧，嗅著对方身上的味道，直到情绪重新缓和下来，便加快了动作要让这场情事尽快结束。

Alpha开始成结射精时，他也全身颤抖著迎来高潮，两人交合的部位湿漉漉的，满是他自己发情时分泌的体液，简直惨不忍睹。

工藤新一用披风将基德的私处盖好，提起裤子走回了商业大楼，在厕所里找到备用衣物男女各一套，顺便拆走一捆卫生纸。直到他重新回到天台，看著躺在地上毫无意识的人，才深刻体认到自己究竟做了什么。

他，日本警察救世主工藤新一，强奸了怪盗基德。

……靠。

侦探绝望地抽出纸来，仔细替对方擦拭乾净后又开始处理自己，他换上了男装，将女装留给显然更適合驾驭的怪盗——这大概是他今晚唯一没有罪恶感的时刻。

——————

*日本已经修法将成年下修到18岁，虽然还没生效但是请假装已经生效了，总之设定上两人都是18

原本核心是“天台对峙时发情，O被A带走后用麻醉针迷晕A，解决完发情就闪人”，但斗斗不可能带新一回黑羽宅啊所以让他们就地解决吧（草）

第一次写abo >< 希望还可以！写完突然发现是睡奸，戳到自己了好开心（？


End file.
